Morning Messages
by BlendInTheDarkness
Summary: What started out as a few morning messages soon became an all-out prank war including neon pink Organization coats, black hair gel, orange juice with cooking oil, black toothpaste, and pancakes made with broccoli.


**WHOOPS, I'M PROCRASTINATING. **

**I should be working on the companion fic to Mission in Pridelands, but oh well. I had this idea at 10:00 last night and had to type it up.**

***thumps head on desk* Ugh. BAD idea. I'm REEEAAALY tired. But it was worth it!**

_**THIS IS DEDICATED TO A VERY TALENTED WRITER THAT INSPIRES ME! THE WRITER'S NAME WILL BE REVEALED AT THE BOTTOM-**_

**Disclaimer- Nothing from KH or from the uh…song below.**

**

* * *

**

Axel was not a morning person.

Come to think of it, who was?

Every morning he followed the same routine- wake up, get ready for another day, eat breakfast, bother Roxas, go on a mission, bother Roxas some more, and go to sleep.

Oh, how he loved his life.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Axel let out a groan and slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock. He dubbed it the 'microwave alarm' because it sounded like the one sound he absolutely detested. But the sound did not stop.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Raising his head out from underneath the covers, he peered at the snooze button, confirming that it was pressed down. Frowning, he clicked it up, then back down.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh!" Axel yelled in frustration. He threw the covers back and snatched up the source of the annoying high-pitched sound, flipping it over to the battery compartment. Using a screwdriver from his bedside table, he took the screws out and wrenched the batteries out.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"For the love of god, shut the hell up!" Axel snarled, chucking the poor inanimate object at the wall. It sunk to the ground, still letting out shrill beeps. He was about to storm over and set in on fire when he spotted a yellow sticky-note that was previously hidden by the clock. It read;

_It's about time you got your lazy ass up._

- _Blue_

Axel's eyes narrowed as he read the note, but when he read the signature, he couldn't help but smile. Axel and Roxas had made up nicknames for themselves to leave as their signatures for their pranks. Whenever they pranked someone, you could always be sure there was a note left behind that said, 'From Red and Blue'.

"Oh, it's so on," Axel muttered a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

Roxas was not a morning person.

It was a fact known by everyone in the Organization- you do _not _cross Roxas' path in the morning.

He was known to have quite a temper- a temper that usually ended up with Axel getting hurt.

Today was no different.

Roxas woke up exactly three seconds before his alarm went off. He considered hitting the snooze button, but came to the conclusion that it would take too much effort. The blonde closed his eyes and flipped his pillow over onto his head, preparing for the obnoxious noise of his alarm, when a whole other noise came out.

"D-I-N-O-S-A YOU ARE A DINOSAUR-"

Roxas took the pillow off his head, staring at the alarm clock disbelievingly.

"What the…?"

"JUST AN O-L-D M-A-N YOU'RE JUST AN OLD MAN-"

Roxas slammed his fist down on the snooze button, but to no avail. It just continued to blare out, deafeningly loud.

"HITTIN' ON ME, WHAT? YOU NEED A CATSCAN!"

Roxas groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had a feeling this was coming. After messing around with Axel's alarm clock the previous day, he knew he was going to get pranked back.

Pressing his palms against his ears, Roxas tried to block out the sound of the horrible singing. But it was _so freakin loud._

"A DINOSAUR, BABY YOU'RE PREHISTORIC-"

From the room next door, Roxas could hear a loud yell of frustration.

"GODDAMN IT ROXAS, TURN THAT GAY MUSIC OFF!" Larxene, number XII yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Roxas screamed back through the thin wall. But no matter what he did, the music didn't stop. As he wrenched the clock off the table, he spotted a sticky-note on his table. Letting out a groan of dread, he read it with an expression of annoyance. It read;

_Good morning Sunshine!_

_ - Red_

And at the bottom were messy scribbles of fairies and unicorns and rainbows and cupcakes and all sorts of girly things that made Roxas want to throw up.

Yup. That's Axel's sense of humor for you.

Roxas chucked the note aside with an expression of disgust. He held the blaring alarm clock in his hands, trying to figure out how to turn the damn thing off.

"A DINOSAUR, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

Suddenly, Roxas' door slammed open to reveal Larxene standing in his doorway, a towel wrapped around her and wielding a threatening-looking blow-dryer. Roxas let out a yell of surprise- her hair was standing up on end- it almost looked like she was electrocuted (Roxas thought this with a smirk).

"DON'T JUST STARE AT IT THE DAMN ALARM CLOCK!" she shrieked. "TURN IT OFF!" There was yet another commotion in the hallway and Roxas heard Demyx's shriek of excitement.

"Is that Ke$ha?" Demyx looked into Roxas' room over Larxene's shoulder, his hair a mess as well.

"OH MY GOD, CAN A GUY GET SOME PRIVACY?" Roxas yelled over the music, feeling like a teenager yelling at his mom. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he chucked a pillow at the door for good measure, causing both Nobodies to back off. He glared down at the clock thinking, _what the hell, _and chucked it to the ground with a flourish. It smashed to pieces and Roxas grinned.

Axel didn't think of replacing the plastic so it wouldn't smash.

* * *

Five doors down from Roxas' room, Axel leaned against the inside of his door, grinning widely. He heard everything- from the start of the alarm, to Larxene's bitch rant, Demyx's excited yell, and Roxas acting like an adolescent teenager.

Oh, how he loved his dysfunctional family.

"Numbers XIII and VIII," Xemnas began, staring down at the Nobodies below him. Roxas looked up, surprised. He was usually never acknowledged during their meetings- he hardly paid attention any more anyways. He was always too busy glaring at Axel for whatever prank he had pulled that day.

Today had happened to be replacing his hair gel with black dye- he now had emo-looking black streaks in his blonde hair. The day before he had spiked his orange juice with cooking oil, and the day _before_ that the pyro had trip-wired his door so a bucket of water was dumped on his head.

Oh, how he hated the redhead.

"I have had numerous reports that your so-called 'pranking' has been getting in the way of others tasks and has been disruptive," Xemnas continued, switching his gaze between Roxas and Axel. Axel shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, you caught us," he said dryly. "You never noticed the streaks in Roxy's hair?"

"Or the color of Axel's coat?" Roxas called out from below them, smirking. Axel shot him a dirty look, fingering his neon-pink Organization coat. Supposedly Roxas had put something in the washing machine to make it that color, then disposed of all the pyro's extras- ensuring he would have to wear it. Roxas' other pranks towards him included his toothpaste dyed black and his pancakes made with broccoli.

"Of course I noticed," Xemnas said, his eyes cold. "It was not disruptive before. But now that it is; you must stop. You are acting like immature children- I will not have that kind of behavior in the Organization."

"Fine," Axel said abruptly. "Truce?" he asked, looking down towards the blonde. Number XIII shrugged as if to say, _what the heck._

"Sure. Truce." Xemnas nodded, then turned his attention back to the rest of the Organization.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

As all of the Organization members transported to their individual areas, Axel and Roxas met up in the Common Room.

"You really gonna follow through with this truce thing?" Axel asked disbelievingly. Roxas let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his black-streaked hair.

"Yeah," the blonde said tiredly. "I'm getting tired of all of this." Axel looked shocked, but just shrugged.

"To think," the redhead said with a laugh. "This whole thing started with a few morning messages."

* * *

**THE END.**

**Well. _THAT _was short.**

**Anywaaaays, yes, it was pointless, but I had to get it out of my system. Heck, it didn't even make _sense._  
**

_**THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE VERY TALENTED DRAGONLOVER131313- CONGRATS ON FINALLY FINISHING OUTBREAK!**_

**Now that I got that over with, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Gracias :D**

**- Bee**


End file.
